His Brother's Keeper
by FuzzyPop
Summary: Hazue Kaidoh has one job in life: protect his thickheaded older brother. Of course, that annoying senpai of his certainly isn’t making things easy. . . (InuKai)


Hazue Kaidoh was very pleased with his older brother. He hesitated to bring in the words love or affection, as that might be awkward, but he was certainly fond of him. And it was for this reason that Hazue was somewhat panicked by his big brother's return earlier that afternoon.

Kaoru had not only shut himself away in his room, he had shut himself away with a _stranger_. Sure, Kaoru might sort of know him (Hazue practically knew him, after all of his older brother stupid stories), but how much could a person learn just from playing tennis with someone?

No, Hazue didn't trust this "Inui-senpai" character at all.

He immediately looked into things. Using his natural, brotherly stealth Hazue peaked into Kaoru's room, using the almost-closed door as a cover. There was his brother of course, sitting around like a scraggily spaghetti noodle and then there was him. Just like Hazue had imagined. Towering over Kaoru, talking as though they were friends. The extent of his big brother's predicament was clear.

Hazue scooted away from the door and leaned against the hallway wall. He was aware of his limits. He was a kid. Well, big deal. Even a kid like him knew that Kaoru was an uke in the making. First there was this "Inui-senpai" business, then that bandana collecting thing, and wasn't Kaoru playing with the neighbor's cat yesterday?

Hazue shook his head. There was no way this "Inui" was up to any good; Kaoru was just too thick to see what was going on.

Mind made up, Hazue edged closer to Kaoru's bedroom door.

". . .We should probably combine some of these practices. Not all of them, but at least a few." There was a sound, like the flipping of pages. "How about this? Those are the areas we're weakest in."

"Aa. That's fine."

Hazue frowned. Inui and Kaoru already spent far too much time together. No doubt the whole training menu was corrupted, too. Probably all stuff like "specialized tennis massages" or "topless jogging". He wasn't about to put anything below this weirdo.

"The tea should be done." There was a rustling noise, as though someone was standing up. Hazue bolted into his own room. It was not until Kaoru was downstairs and his steps had faded away that Hazue made his move.

"Inui?" Hazue poked his head in the room.

"Hm?" Inui glanced up from his notebook. "Ah, Hello. . . Hazue?"

"Yes." Hazue gazed at his brother's senpai dispassionately. Kaoru had never introduced them directly. No doubt this Inui was the sort to rudely dig into someone's personal life. How crude. . .

"I'm glad we've finally met." Inui half-smiled. "Kaidou speaks very fondly of you."

Hazue blinked. "Really?"

"Yes," Inui said, scrutinizing him. "He says you're very much the intellectual."

"Kaoru did?" Said Hazue, feeling rather flustered. "I mean. . . He never really says that around me."

"No?" Inui closed his notebook. "Well, Kaidoh is more the sort to disguise his feelings, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Hazue agreed, fondly despite himself. Suddenly the situation registered. He cursed himself for being so blind. Inui was indeed a smooth talker. No wonder Kaoru was oblivious. But maybe he could still salvage the situation. Kaoru and Inui had been "training" together for months. If Inui had yet to try anything, that would say something about his intentions. But how to manipulate them into telling him--

"Hazue?" Kaoru stood, framed in the doorway. There was a tray in his hand, supporting a few teacups.

"Welcome back." Inui nodded in acknowledgement. "I was just talking to your brother about some of my observations."

"Aa." Kaoru set the tray down. "How's your homework, Ototo?"

"Finished."

"Good." Kaoru set a cup in front of Inui as he spoke.

"Say, Kaidoh," Inui began, playing with the handle. "We're almost done here. How about we ask Hazue to join us?"

One of Kaoru's eyebrows shot up. "Aa."

"Hazue?" Inui asked, turning to the younger Kaidoh.

". . .Alright." Hazue sat down on an unoccupied side of the table. Kaoru said nothing; he merely took the last drink and passed it across the table.

Hazue blinked. There was already a cup in front of Kaoru and another in front of Inui, along with the third being given to him. Kaoru was avoiding eye contact and so Hazue turned to Inui in question.

The older boy looked quite amused, but he avoided grinning. He glanced at Kaoru with a certain level of subtly. Hazue quickly picked up on this.

He turned to his brother with a smile, causing Kaoru to blush an even deeper shade of red.

It took less than an instant for Hazue's loving gaze to turn evil.

"Kaoru is such fun around his friends." Hazue glanced at Inui slyly. "I hope they don't take too much _advantage_ of him."

Inui snorted into his tea. Kaoru on the other hand seemed to be having a rather apoplectic reaction to this statement.

"Hazue-"

Inui interrupted. "Hazue, may I ask your opinion on sports drinks? I mean, have you ever mixed one?"

"No, I haven't."

"Would you like to try?"

This was too much for Kaoru who began to choke quite loudly. Inui and Hazue shared highly amused looks, before the older of the two attempted to assist Kaoru.

Hazue began to mentally evaluate the situation. Clearly his brother wouldn't stand a chance against Inui and his combined efforts to do nearly anything. Of course, Inui was also sly, manipulative and intellectually arrogant . . .

An excellent ally, and far too good to lose.

0

Disclaimer- I don't own the Prince of Tennis. Luckily it's full of InuKai anyway.

Forgive me. I know next to nothing about Hazue Kaidoh but I just had to write a fic from the outside perspective (Looking in on the InuKai relationship, of course).

Thank you for reading.


End file.
